Macromolecular materials processing is a process with high energy consumption. Normally, screw machinery such as screw type extruder and screw type injection machine is used. The plastic materials should be proceeded with the process of conveying, melting and plasticating, during the processing of extrusion, injection or calendering, and this process occupies most of the energy consumption of the processing of macromolecular materials. In the screw machinery, the plasticating and conveying of the materials mainly depends on the dragging effect during the rotation of screw, wherein the solid conveying relies on friction, the melt conveying relies on viscosity, the velocity gradient of the materials is vertical to the direction of flow and deformation, and this flow and deformation is mainly subject to the shear stress. Therefore, it can be considered that the current screw machinery widely used is a screw type plasticating and conveying equipment of macromolecular materials based on shear rheology, and it is unavoidable that the capability of plasticating and conveying strongly depends on the internal friction of materials and the friction between the materials and the surface of material barrel. These two problems also depend on the physical property of the materials and the process conditions during manufacturing. In screw machinery, approaches such as providing grooves on the solid conveying section of the material barrel to increase the friction between the barrel and the materials, enlarging the length/diameter ratio of screw, and optimizing the screw structure are usually adopted to solve the above problems. However, these approaches may result in the increase of the thermo-mechanical history, the energy consumption, and the volume of the equipment, etc.
The dynamic processing technology shortens the thermo-mechanical history of the materials and reduces the flow resistance of the materials during the processing, so that the energy consumption of plasticating and conveying is reduced, and the plasticating capacity is improved. However, the dynamic processing equipment for macromolecular materials is essentially a screw type machine in which the plasticating and conveying of materials are based on shear rheology, and thus it can not overcome the problem that the capability of plasticating and conveying strongly depends on the friction between the materials and the inner surface of the material barrel and the internal friction of materials. Accordingly, the reduction in energy consumption of plasticating and conveying and the improvement in capability of plasticating and conveying are quite limited.